CynderxSpyro A New Life
by OverlandDragon
Summary: Its been a month since Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor now they must travel the realm for a bit and clean up whats left of the army SpyroxCynder first story so do not judge give some helpful reviews, recently canceled now continuing this summer YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not judge my writing this is my first time. Please enjoy and write some helpful words of wisdom but know this is my first **

** Chapter 1**

Introduction narration

It's disturbing life as most call it. Life is the edge of a precipice that hung over the endless void of death. Life is what keeps most looking away from the edge and looking to the possibilities waiting. Now all it takes is the right approach and you can achieve everything you want, but some people have a hard time doing that like a young dragon named Spyro.

He remembered in the back of his mind as he lay in the meadow unconscious, all the events leading up to the final show down with Malefor as if his life was flashing before his eyes. It was all unclear to him since his main focus involved the screeching headache that plagued his mind. He remembered vaguely but repeatedly in his mind the final words his companion and friend Cynder had said to him before he released his Dragon Time and Rage to pull the Realm back together. He doesn't know what she said but it meant something to him and he was going to find out.

Secretly he also had something to confess to her, and then it hit him he didn't know if she had survived. That last daunting thought released his conscious mind as he slowly drifted awake. He found himself in a field on a strange rock formation and realized it wasn't natural it was the effect of his Dragon Rage combined with Dragon Time which warped the rock. He then noticed a trail of blood and soft moans of pain. He followed the trail afraid of what he might find.

What he saw wrenched his heart right out of his chest. What lay before him was the twisted and broken body of Cynder. The warp in time and space had done its toll on the young dragoness, for she was at the epicenter of an immense force of power. She lay crippled barely holding on to life though she wished it would end sooner and the pain would cease. She wailed in pain with every desperate breath. Spyro felt his heart break in every possible way, think of what he had done to poor Cynder.

Spyro POV

"What have I done to you!" he sobbed as he watched her eyes begin to focus on him. He sat by her twisted body and cryed when he heard a voice speaking to him.

"Don't…blame yourself…Spyro it was to happen…..and look at what you accomplished,…..you saved the entire realm and…..all who lived on it at what….the cost of a demon" she spoke in short bursts as her body wracked in pain.

"Don't talk like that Cynder that was the past now we have to look towards the future" he replied to her trying to keep those daunting thoughts away from her weakened mind

"Your right…but I have already spent my life…and have nothing to look forward…..to" She said to him as her life ever so slowly flowed from her.

Her eyes drifted close as she neared the end. Then as Spyro sobbed he heard a voice calling to him. He turned and saw none other than Ignitus who though took a different appearance as the Chronicler.

"Spyro there is no need for sorrow that will come at a later time for this is not her final hour, she will live to die another day and the answer to how she would live as I know you are thinking and the answer lies beneath your feet" the Chronicler stated with a reassuring certainty. "Dammit I'm speaking in riddles again" he fumed and vanished

**HA HA thought this was going to be one of those serious fanfictions think again**

"_Hmmm the answer lies beneath my feet_ he thought" he thought to himself. Then it hit him. "Of course!" he exclaimed and began digging with all his might searching everywhere for his desired item, then he spotted something glittering in the wall and knew that it was the answer to his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The prized gem lay imbedded in the rock and what was weird about this particular gem though he had seen many gems in his lifetime he has never seen a pure black one like this. He sensed the dark power radiating from it but not dark power that symbolized evil but symbolized the natural darkness of the world like night. Spyro grabbed the gem and ripped it from its place among the rocks. He carried the prized gem to his dying companion and tried to coax her into absorbing it.

Cynder's POV

Her eyes blurry could barely make out the outline of Spyro and what he was carrying, but she faintly recognized it as a gem but unlike any she's seen before. It was black soul deep but not in an evil way. She tried to lift her arm to it but her weak muscles fell short. She then felt Spyro's clawed hand wrap around her wrist as he guided it to the gem. With a light touch on the gem she felt power surge through herself and felt her muscles rejuvenate and her bones begin to mend.

"Thank…. You" she managed to cough out before she passed out.

She woke to the presence of a soft bed and a sleeping male next to her. She immediately knew it was Spyro without taking a glance. She knew by his calm breathing and his unique muscle structure. She also realized where she was, at Warfang in the dragon temple, in her own bed. She could only wonder how Spyro managed to get them here in such a little amount of time. Speaking of the young purple she suddenly felt him stir.

"Good morning Cynder, have a nice nap?" he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing I've only been out a bit, which brings me to wonder how'd you get us here that fast?" she asked.

"A bit you've been out for four days." He says still laughing.

"Four days, how come you didn't wake me up?" she asked.

"I tried to wake you up but our light sleeper here slept like a log, and do you know how hard it was to keep you fed when you couldn't open your own mouth to eat, I had liquidate it and rub it down your throat to keep you from choking on it and fish smoothie is not the most appealing thing though the sleeping arrangements were fun." He laughed so hard he almost fell off the bed.

"Wait what about sleeping arrangements?" she asked with a hint of confusion

Spyro's POV

Thank god Cynders' light or the trip home would have been much harder. Most of the time he had to carry her on his back and when he got hungry he realized he would have to get her food too. After numerous attempts at awaking her he was forced to feed her himself. He had to mush up fish into a smoothie and rub it down her throat to get the esophagus muscles contracting. Though he would never admit it but he did enjoy it a bit.

When she finally woke up he greeted her with his regular helping of sarcasm.

"Good morning Cynder, have a nice nap" he joked with her while chuckling. After his conversation with her he thought about telling her what he's wanted to say for a while but he couldn't get the words out. "How hard can it be all you have to say is I love you and see where it goes from there?" he thought to himself. "Hey Cynder?" he asked to get her attention. "Yes Spyro?" she responded. "Um I just wanted to know…. Come on think um what can I say?... do you perhaps remember what you said to me on top of mount Malefor before I pulled the Realm together.

He knew he had struck something when she started blushing like crazy.

"Um I'm n-not s-sure" she stuttered.

"I think you do" I reply to her quick attempt to throw away the topic.

"Well I said that I l-l-lov-v…" she tries to spit out the words past her stuttering and mad blushing and she's about to finish when Flame pokes his head in and sees that he's interrupting something and quickly goes about his news before running off.

"U-um the Guardians want you two" Flame sprays out as he hurries to leave.

"I guess we'll have to finish our discussion later" he says to her as she blushes he knows what she's going to say and he's going to return it but this is too much fun embarrassing her.

"Yeah I g-guess" she stutters before they stand up to leave

"Wow, I expected a more sore feeling then this." She said testing her shoulders

"Me too, I guess that black gem works better than I expected" he agreed

"Hell yeah! I feel like a million bucks!" She said laughing

"You look like it too" he said also laughing

She stopped laughing "wait what?

Spyro stopped too "ummm nothing."

"Anyways we better see what the Guardians want, that was important enough to interrupt our conversation" Spyro finished covering up what he just said.

"Yeah sure, ok" she agreed

Spyro and Cynder left the room together and began the trek to the Pool of Visions. Both awkwardly close to each other obviously enjoying the warmth each other's body radiated.

Pretty good chapter as things start getting interesting but spoiler alert the Guardians have something big for the young companions


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Terrador's POV

"The young dragons are late, ancestors know what they've been doing if you haven't noticed them getting closer to each other" I growled

"Terrador I'm sure they're just talking about previous events, no need to act this way or might you be feeling past burns." Cyril stated knowing Terrador's weak spot.

"Come on Cyril we all know that topic is off limits, unless you want your tail shoved up your ass" Volteer inserts himself into the conversation with his voice on overdrive like he's been drinking coffee by the gallon.

"Shut up, Volteer!" Cyril and I shout together

"Anyways you really think that they'd mate at this age they're more responsible than you think?" Cyril asked as Spyro and Cynder walked in catching a snippet of the Guardians conversation and immediately understanding.

"If that's what this is about you won't have to worry about that for a while." Spyro stated while blushing as well as Cynder standing only inches from his side.

"That is not what we've called you here for, but I have noticed you getting closer to young Cynder here and I'd like to say that you've made a fi…" Volteer says but doesn't finish as he's cut off by the usual.

"SHUT UP VOLTEER, DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING!" this was shared by me and everyone else in the room.

Cynder's POV

"Ok then, that was awkward" I whisper to Spyro who chuckles and returns his attention to the Guardians

"Then what is the reason we were called here" Spyro asked.

"We wish to give you two an assignment." Terrador replied

"What would that assignment be?" Spyro asked

"We've gotten intel from our friends the cheetahs that live closer to Mount Malefor that Apes and other dark forces have gathered what remains of their army within the mountain and we want you to travel there and flush them out in the open where we can finish them." Terrador replied

"Yes sir, when do we leave?" Spyro asked

"Tomorrow morning so be packed and ready to go." Terrador replied

"What's the plan?" I asked

"You will make the journey to Mount Malefor with us a day behind you and infiltrate the base unnoticed, then use your powers and scare them out of the mountain to be finished by us" Terrador replied.

"We'll do it." Spyro agreed with Terrador

Sorry for short chapter I had wanted to reach my 2000 word mark for the night since it was like 11:30


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro's POV

"We get back and a month of R&R and now we have another mission, you think that defeating Malefor would be enough." I complain

"It isn't that bad plus a month is just fine by me." Cynder responds

"Besides how hard can it be to scare the shit out of a few Apes." She says trying reassuring Spyro

"I never said it would be hard." I respond, "I'm just saying it's going to be a tedious job."

"You whine too much." She replies now her turn to complain

"I whine too much, never! I say jokingly, "Though I wouldn't be talking, you were the one whining at the thought of cleaning your room."

"Hey! It was a really big mess." She defends herself

"I guess I should give you that you whined so much I had to help you clean and when I stepped in there I tripped over a pile of books and a tipped chair and fell out of the window, thank god for wings. I reply laughing

"I said I was sorry about that and I did tell you to be prepared." She replied

"When you say be prepared no one expects it to be so bad that they might trip out a window." I reply to her comment

Cynder's POV

After a while of talking as Cynder and Spyro walked down to the Hall of the Guardians to meet the Guardians and leave for their quest.

"Ok so we see the Guardians they tell us to scare the shit out of Apes and afterwards we slaughter them and walk away happily." I recap

"Yep" Spyro replies with a downcast.

"Sounds like fun" I reply to him to try and brighten him up

"I just wish I could lie down and hold a steady life without the daily cleanup of everyone's problems." Spyro sighs

"Well let's just try and maybe one day we can." I respond to his unhappy face

"Yeah I guess I want to have hatchlings at some point but not at a time like this." He says slightly hinting something that Cynder doesn't notice

"Yeah me too" I reply blushing.

"_Crap I'm blushing, thank god he's looking away" _Cynder thinks to herself

With that they've reached the Hall of the Guardians where the three remaining guardians are sitting around a stone table lit by sun slits in the roof.

"Me and Cynder are ready to go sir" Spyro states directing his attention to Terrador

"Good, Let the mission begin" Terrador responds

"I will be leading the wipe up attack after you scare all the Apes out of the mountain while Terrador and Cyril stay here to defend the temple a incase it is just a distraction" Volteer states

"Truthfully I think Terrador is staying here for said reason and Cyril is just being a pussy and wants to lie around all day" Volteer whispers while laughing

"I bet that" Spyro says as he and Cynder laugh

"I heard that Volteer!" Cyril shouts

"Off with you younglings" Terrador tells them as he sends them on their journey to Mount Malefor

**This is my 4****th**** chapter I'm on a roll or a small tumble or such. Thanks to all positive reviews and please no flaming**


	5. Chapter 5

Message to all readers I am sad to say that my spark for this writing has died and I'm now putting this story up for adoption to those who have some good ideas on how to continue it.

Thank you whoever accepts this. The first one to message me about this will be sent the documents already posted and I shall delete mine from the site.

-OverlandDragon


End file.
